videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 19
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Story Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga A version of Android 19 appears on the Prison Planet, where he resides in the demon Fu's lab along with some of his fellow Red Ribbon Androids. During the raid on the lab by the Time Patrol members Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta, Android 19 fights the two Saiyans alongside Android 13 and Dr. Gero, but he is defeated by the pair.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 覚醒編 Mission 5 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Levels *Super Saiyan Vegeta Drop Location *Super Saiyan Vegeta Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Levels *Super Saiyan Vegeta Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *False Courage *Hi-Tension *Full Power Energy Wave *High Power Rush *Drain Life 19 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *False Courage *Pump Up *Full Power Energy Wave *High Power Rush *Drain Life 19 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *False Courage *Pump Up *Full Power Energy Wave *High Power Rush *Drain Life 19 Levels Dragon History *Enraged Android Mission 100 *Wolf's Natural Enemy *Dr. Gero's Dream Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 2 *Type: Interfere *Base Power Level: 405 *Base HP: 18,000 *Blast Spark: Eye Laser Moves *Unique A: Yahoo! Absorb! *Unique B: Ho Ho! Recovery Bullet! *Special: Full Power Energy Cannon Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *60,000 Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Eye Beam Special Arts *Ki Wave Absorption Main Abilities *Analysis Complete *An Android's Worth Unique Abilities *Cover: Absorb *Team (Android #20): Strike Atk UP Cards *DBL02-07E *DBL02-08H Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Photon Shot Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Android 19.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 19 (Killer Instinct).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Engineered Evil Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 19 (Cold-blooded Vandalism).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Cold-blooded Vandalism Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 19 (Target Confirmed).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Target Confirmed Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 19 (Calculated Combat).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Calculated Combat Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 19 (Engineered Evil).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Engineered Evil Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-07E - Android 19.png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-08H - Android 19.png|Dragon Ball Legends Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Android 19.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Android 19.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 19.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 19 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 19 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 19 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 19 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 19 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 19 3 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Robots